


Danganronpa: Naegi Protection Squad

by EmEGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Actually Decent, F/F, F/M, Im not bias towards Makoto and Kyoko, Junko's Despair is on medication, Last Statement was a lie, M/M, Makoto is a Cinnamon Roll, Multi, Nagito still a hope freak, Please read, chatfic, crackfic, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEGoddess/pseuds/EmEGoddess
Summary: This is a chatfic!It's kinda two sidedYou got the normal Class 78But then you got the NPS (Naegi Protection Squad)How will the class deal with being in a class group chat? What stupid things will happen?!Find out in this chatfic!!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (One Sided), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto (one sided)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 90





	1. Fear the NPS

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time trying out a chatfic, I apologise if characters are OOC I tried my best
> 
> I hope to see you guys comment! And don't worry I'll do a Blue Rewind Bonus chapter next

Makoto has created Class 78 Group Chat

Makoto added 15 others to Class 78 Group Chat

Makoto gave Admin to Kyoko and Kiyotaka 

15 others have come online

12:00pm

Makoto: Hi guys!!!

Kyoko: Good afternoon Naegi

Kiyotaka: Ah Professor Naegi! Thank you for this "Admin", I will lead everyone to a wonderful teaching crusade!

Makoto: Taka it's just a group chat....

Kiyotaka: NONSENSE! We can still learn through this group chat!

Byakuya: Why am I in a plebeians's chat?

Byakuya has left the chat

Makoto: ;-;

Kyoko: He made Naegi cry, I won't stand for this

Kyoko has gone offline

Junko: Oooooohhh is the Detective lady gonna give the rich bitch some?!?!

Toko: M-masters not going to t-take the glove w-whores shit

Mukuro: 10 bucks says Kirigiri is going to win

Celeste: I agree on that bet too

Leon: Aww shit, a group chat? Really Naegi?

Makoto: What's wrong Kuwata? :0

Sayaka: Naeeggiii! This was a great idea!

Makoto: :D

Mondo: Why is there male screams coming from Byakuya's room?

Toko: ?!?!?!

Mukuro: Hm?

Junko: OOOOHHHH YES! GO GET HIM GIIIRRLLLL

Kiyotaka: FIGHTING IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIROMENT! I WILL STOP THIS NOW!

Kiyotaka has gone offline

Makoto: What have I done? :(

Sayaka: You haven't done anything Naegi!

Mukuro: Agree, it was the rich boys fault

Chihiro: H-Hi!

Makoto: Hi

Mondo: Heya

Junko: SUP TRAP!

Chihiro has gone offline

Makoto: Enoshima! That wasn't needed!

Mondo: You think it's cool to pick on a boy?

Junko: I just LIVE for the Despair!

Toko: And y-you guys call me crazy

Hifumi: It seems Ms Enoshima needs her medicine again Ms Ikusaba

Mukuro: It's Always Me!!!

Makoto: Ikusaba I can do it if you want

Mukuro: No I'll do it

Mukuro has gone offline

Makoto: :(

Sayaka: :(

Leon: :/

Kyoko has added Byakuya to Class 78 group chat

Byakuya has come online

Byakuya: That detective is a bitch, I swear, my cheek is bloody

Makoto: Kiri! Why?!?!

Kyoko: He made you cry, that isn't happening on my watch

Makoto <:0

Sayaka: Forming a Makoto Naegi protection squad, who in?

Kyoko: I will be included in this

Mukuro has come online

Mukuro: Me

Mukuro has gone offline

Sayaka: Alright! I will set it up :)

Sayaka has set status to Do Not Disturb

Makoto: Why????

Leon: How are you getting all the babes!!!!!! This ain't fair!!!!!

Yasuhiro: A group chat! Maybe I can ad some weed to you guys

Makoto has kicked Yasuhiro from Class 78 group chat

Makoto: ....

Kyoko: Good call Naegi

Byakuya: Agreed

Leon: So desperate for money I swear

Junko has gone offline

Celeste: It seems Ikubasa has finally broken into her sister's room 

Hifumi: I can imagine such a scene

Aoi: That's kinda perverted tho

Sakura: Shame this one is too far gone in such mental thinking

Kyoko: Can't be helped

Makoto: Hey!!!! Can I give everyone nicknames?! Pls :3

Kyoko: I can't say no when your adorable like that

Aoi: I smell ship material

Kyoko: stop

Toko: Ha, the d-detective didn't deny

Byakuya: Ok this is bothering me, why are you stuttering in text, woman? 

Toko: C-character, M-Master

Byakuya: Of course....

Celeste: Regarding to Naegi's question, I do not mind, providing you don't spill any unnecessary names

Makoto: okkkkk :)

Makoto has changed 15 names

Best Girl: I...feel honoured, thank you Naegi

Donutter: She's blushing!!!! 0w0

Best Girl: .....Lies

11037: Ha, nope I see red like my hair....

11037: Wait how does this reference me?

Best Girl: Rotate the Phone 180 degrees

Buffcake: I see, it's a play on words

Moneybags: This name is stupid Naegi! I demand you change it back!

Obsessed: C-change Masters n-name back! A-and mine.....

Makoto: ;-;

Best Girl: ....

Silent but Deadly has come online

Silent but Deadly: ....

Old Friend has changed status to Online

Old Friend: ....

FanFiction.Net: The Naegi Protection Squad is coming forth to protect the cinnamon roll prince!

Gothic Bet: A Detective, A Soldier and A Pop sensation walk into a group chat.....10 bucks says The NPS trio will win

Makoto: Guys it's ok

Best Girl: I sense some Naegi tears

Silent but Deadly: ....

Old Friend: I feel we need to teach them a lesson

Moneybags: ....

Moneybags has gone offline

Obsession has gone offline

Motorbike Time: I just saw Togami and Fukawa literally gun for the entrance of Hopes Peak with literal fears on their faces lmao

Hall Monitor has come online

Hall Monitor: NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS 

Hall Monitor has gone offline

Best Girl: Mission Complete ladies

Silent but Deadly: "nods"

Old Friend: Fear the NPS.

Makoto: T-thank you girls! Also when Hagukure rejoins I'll name him Weed Boi

Buffcakes: Fitting

Donutter: Reading through this is terrifying

FanFiction.Net: Naegi just has protagonist energy around him

Despair has come online

Despair: IM BACK FELLAS!!!!

Silent but Deadly: She shouldn't be too bad now she's taken her medication

Despair: YA SORRY ABOUT THAT FELLAS, pls don't h8 me

Makoto: We don't Enoshima!

Techihiro: Tech + my name? Thank you Naegi ^_^

Motorbike Time: Fujisaki is another cinnamon roll, let's be honest here Gang

11037: Hell yea!!!!

Best Girl: Naegi, may I?

Makoto: ^_^

Best Girl has changed Makoto's name to Best Boy 

Best Boy: 0///0

Donutter: AGAHFOWNFOABRIbw

Buffcakes: Hina has fainted, I will take her to the Nurse's office posthaste, I'm sorry we have to go

Buffcakes has gone offline

Donutter has gone offline

Best Girl: Fitting is it not?

Old Friend: Very

Silent but Deadly: Must Protecc the best boy

Best Boy: Uwa, guys I'm just average..... <:0

Best Girl: No that's wrong

Old Friend: No that's wrong

Silent but Deadly: No that's wrong

Despair: Jeez Muku, all of u said that at the same time....

Gothic Bet: Impressive 

Motorbike Time: Naegi is just a chick magnet, prove me wrong 

11037: *sobbing intensifies*

Best Boy: ....

Best Boy has gone offline

Best Girl: We probably overwhelmed him

Despair: Lol herbivore boy got fucked

Old Friend: Knowing Naegi from middle school, he probably just fainted from being overwhelmed like Kirigiri said

Silent but Deadly: I will check on him later

Best Girl: it's time for class, we will see each other later

10 people have gone offline

\---------------------

Sayaka has created Naegi Protection Squad

Sayaka has added Kyoko and Mukuro to Naegi Protection Squad

Sayaka has given Admin to Kyoko and Mukuro

Sayaka has changed 3 names

12:30pm

Pop Star: Hai!

Kiri-ve: Hello

Big Guns: Greetings

Pop Star: As you know this is for protecting precious boy Makoto Naegi

Kiri-ve: And to hide our crushes on the cinnamon roll

Big Guns: .....

Kiri-ve: I'm a detective for fucks sake, I would know

Pop Star: haha......that aside, we will protect him from the Rich boy and Split Bitch

Kiri-ve: Theres another person who wants to join NPS

Big Guns: Who?

Pop Star: Who?

Kiri-ve has added Nagito

Nagito: Ah....I didn't think you were serious

Kiri-ve: Spill it Komenda

Pop Star: Ya what makes you worthy of joining NPS

Big Guns has changed Nagito's name to Hope Messiah

Hope Messiah: I don't think I'm worthy but I want to protect Makoto Naegi for his hope!!!

Pop Star: Ikusaba, nice name choice

Kiri-ve: Agree

Big Guns: *nods*

Hope Messiah: I will let him step on me and I will be his body shield if to preserve hope in my Lucky Student Successor

Kiri-ve: Are you able to fight?

Hope Messiah: Of course 

Big Guns: He's in

Pop Star: Don't worry Naegi! You got a protective squad!!!!


	2. Crushing Freakouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru joins the group chat thanks to her bff Toko Fukawa, and Aoi starts the crush business, while there's a freakout in the NPS, why did they freak out? 
> 
> Find out in this chapter of Naegi Protection Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaru best sister  
> Makoto Best about  
> Kyoko Best girl
> 
> Can you argue?

Class 78 Group Chat

3:30pm

Best Boy: Anyone found Togami or Fukawa?

Gothic Bet: I bet they are still running from the NPS

FanFiction.Net: Negative Mr Naegi, the two have evaded the Alpha's eyes

Best Girl: If I saw them I'd give them my famous stare 0-0

Best Boy: Your stare scares me sometimes lmao

Silent but Deadly: ...

Donutter: *vibrates intensely*

Hall Monitor: Hina! Are you ok!

Donutter: Huh? I'm fine! Why??!?!

Hall Monitor: Biology has taught me that humans normally do not vibrate!!!!

Motorbike Time: Calm down man, she's just excited....

Techihiro: 0w0

Buffcakes: Excited about what tho Hina?

Donutter: I have a amazing idea >:3

Best Boy: ?

Best Girl: ?

11037: ?

Old Friend: What is it Hina?

Donutter: Secret Crush spilling time folks!!!!

Best Boy: Uwa not good!

Best Girl: This ought to be interesting.....

Silent but Deadly: I'm afraid to find out a certain someone's feelings

Old Friend: D-ditto

11037: It's obviously Naegi that all the girls would say -_-

Donutter: Hey! I have you know Naegi is cute and all but i like someone else!!!

11037: ....

Best Boy added Yasuhiro to Class 78 Group Chat

Best Boy has changed Yasuhiros name to Weed Boi

Weed Boi: Sorry folks 

Moneybags: ......

Silent but Deadly: Target Spotted

Old Friend: .....

Best Girl: *stares*

Moneybags: This is just plebeian bullying at this rate

Obsessed: C-can I bring a friend?

Best Boy: Why not Fukawa? ^_^

Obsessed has added Komaru to Class 78 Group Chat

Best Boy: Komaru?!?!

Best Girl: Isn't that your sister Naegi?

Komaru: Heeeyy Toki!!!

Obsessed: .....

Best Boy: FIRST NAME BASIS?!

Obsessed: ......Hi Omaru

Best Boy has gone offline

Best Girl: Uh Oh, I'll check on him

Best Girl has gone offline

Komaru: Erm sorry if I caused trouble?

Obsessed: it's ok y-your brother is a d-dummy

Komaru: Toki....

Moneybags: When did this woman get a friend?

Donutter: OMFG FUKAWA IS A LESBIAN!!!!!

Obsessed: W-what?!?!

Komaru: You never told them?

Donutter: Wait you two are going out?!?! <:0

Komaru: No! We are just best buddies!!!!

Obsessed: .....

Despair: Oooohhh girl drama!!! Nerd girl and Herbivore's sister together?!,!?!

11037: Damn didn't think that would happen

Komaru: I'm telling you we are just friends

Obsessed: W-what she said

Gothic Bet: Bet

Silent but Deadly: How is Naegi Doing?

Old Friend: I'm scared too

Best Girl has come online

Best Girl: He's literally screaming like it's the end of the world

Moneybags: Wow

Komaru: Yeah my big brother is kinda protective 

Best Girl: Another good trait I see

Komaru: Wait I just realised, which is Kyoko Kirigiri?

Best Girl: Me

Komaru: Who gave you that name?

Best Girl: Naegi

Komaru: OMG 0-0

Silent but Deadly: ....

Old Friend: ....

Despair: Ha ha ha I sense despair

Motorbike Time: well I'm out, Taka wants me

Hall Monitor: See you in exactly 1 min Owada!

Motorbike Time has gone offline

Hall Monitor has gone offline

Donutter: It's Gay

Despair: Very Gay

FanFiction.Net: Ultra Gay

Gothic Bet: Bet Gay

Buffcakes: Why are we saying gay, they are probably training as usual?

Donutter: Oh Ogami, trust me, it's gay

Buffcakes: Very well.....

11037: So we talking about crushes?

Donutter: YESSSSS :3

Buffcakes: As the strongest woman in our class I shall go first

Best Girl: ?

Donutter: ?!?!?!

Buffcakes: She's a girl, a swimmer and very cute

Donutter: 0///0

Gothic Bet: I called it, 10 bucks Kuwata

11037: Damn it

11037: Mine has blue hair....but I know she doesn't like me

Old Friend: ;-; sorry Kuwata

Silent but Deadly: Naegi

Old Friend: But I like Naegi

Best Girl: Naegi

Despair: Holy shit!!!! Naegi has a HAREM!

11037: JEIFJKWIXIAHFHIAJE

Donutter: OMFG

Buffcakes: Hmm

Komaru: Well then, at least his feelings will be returned at least

Best Girl: ?!

Silent but Deadly: ?!

Old Friend: ?!

Best Girl: Naegi...likes one of us?!

Komaru: Sure does! Hell sometimes I hear him mumble in his sleep and I hear a certain name 

Best Girl: Curious

Silent But Deadly has gone offline

Despair: Hahahahaha Muku just fainted and got a nose bleed!!!!! Fucking dumbassssss

Old Friend: Can you tell us?

Komaru: sorry not my place to tell

Best Girl has renamed Komaru to BB's Sis

BB's Sis: ok

11037: ok

Best Girl: ok

Best Boy has come online

Gothic Bet: 5 seconds later

Moneybags: Chaos will unfold, Oi Vey

Obsession: Is Naegi ok now?

Best Boy: WJCIANDIAHFOANDIABWJXHEJFJSICJA  
KOMARU WHY?!

BB's Sis: Sorry Makoto!!!

Donutter: So Naegiiiiii whosssss the lucky girl??!?!?! :0

Best Boy has gone offline

Donutter: >:(

Buffcakes: That wasn't fair on Naegi, Hina

Donutter: Aww sorry 

Best Girl: Guess we have to wait a little longer

Despair: I feel I already know who, but I want to see how it goes hahahahaha >:D

Old Friend: Cruel Enoshima

Techihiro: Well I found out by hacking into Naegi's camera....but since its private info, I'll keep it to myself ;)

Best Girl: Damn it 

Old Friend: ;-;

Weed Boi: I have no clue what's even going on

Moneybags: You're fucking High again aren't you?

Weed Boi: *nods*

11037: Geez Hiro....

Best Girl has changed Group Chat name to Chaos Chat

Donutter: Makes sense

Buffcakes: So Hina?

Donutter: Yes, no need to ask.... 0v0

Buffcakes: Right....I will meet you by your room.

Best Girl: Have fun u two

Old Friend: :)

Donutter: Bye!

Buffcakes: Take Care

Donutter has gone offline

Buffcakes has gone offline 

FanFiction.Net: So what is next for the NPS considering our protag's problem?

Best Girl: Nothing you need to worry about Yamada, time for class gtg

10 people has gone offline

\-------------------  
(During what Komaru said)

3:45pm

Pop Star: OMFG

Kiri-ve: It's happening.....

Big Guns: ......

Hope Messiah: ???

Pop Star: Sorry I forgot you're not in our chat!!!!! <:(

Hope Messiah: Ah no it's ok, I'm just trash

Kiri-ve: Naegi likes one of us

Pop Star: EVERYONE STAY CALM!

Big Guns: Guys I feel a nosebleed comingiabeiabdjabdianwhfjsud

Big Guns: Heeeyyy its Junkoooo Enoshima, Muku just Fainted, it seems y'all talking about your crushes on Naegi?!

Pop Star: Uh oh

Big Guns: don't worry I figured it out ages ago, I want to see the despair when Makoto Naegi only chooses one of you >:)

Hope Messiah: Despair.....Fuck Despair, Hope is needed

Big Guns: I don't like you 

Hope Messiah: Likewise Bitch

Pop Star: Wow a forward Komeada!!

Hope Messiah: I am sorry Maizono....

Pop Star: Don't be, we all know Enoshima gets annoying

Big Guns: Annnnywaayyy

Kiri-ve: I can't believe this, it's honestly nerve wrecking, I mean we just downed it to us because of his sister

Pop Star: May the best Girl win!

Kiri-ve: So me? Since that IS my nickname in our group chat ;)

Pop Star: Ok let me rephrase.....may the best NPS member win!

Hope Messiah: Oh I get a shot?

Big Guns: Sure, why not :)

Hope Messiah: Praise the Ultimate Hope!

Pop Star: Well then, this got awkward

Kiri-ve: *nods*

Kiri-ve: I've changed the name of the class group chat

Pop Star: Fitting Kirigiri, very fitting

Big Guns: I feel this is a threat against me

Kiri-ve: *nods*

Big Guns: well screw you toooooooo Glovey!

Pop Star: New nicknames?

Kiri-ve: No

Hope Messiah: Class Time folks

Big Guns: I'll make sure Muku reads this, see I'm not mean :3

Pop Star: Bye!

Kiri-ve: Goodbye

4 have gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind if I add a few asks in, so ask away I don't mind making this a chatfic with asks :)


	3. Bloody Togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group chat is chaos once more, as Byakuya feels the wrath of a certain NPS girl and Makoto gets knocked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a week break and Vandalia1998 wanted a NPS chapter, so here we are, entering the Chaos Chat once again!

Chaos Chat

18:00pm

17 people have come online

Best Boy: I'm ok now

Best Girl: Are u sure Naegi?

Old Friend: Yeah! Are u?!

Silent but Deadly: We just want to make sure you're ok Naegi.

Donutter: 0w0

Best Boy: Y Hina?

Donutter: U still haven't admitted it!

Best Boy: ...

Best Girl: Naegi it's ok, u don't have to answer.....

Best Boy: All 3

Best Girl: What?

Best Boy: I said all 3

Donutter: <:0

Old School: Huh?

Best Girl: Interesting...

Silent but Deadly: I'm M.I.A rn

Despair: Muku, calm down ur gonna get ur man!!!!

Silent but Deadly: Junko it's not like that!

Best Boy: Can we skip talking about this now?

BB's Sis: Makoto! U can be honest u know!!

Best Boy: Wdym!

BB's Sis: Its obvs not all 3!

Best Boy has gone offline

Best Girl: You need to stop exposing Naegi, Naegi.

BB's Sis: Ye that's gonna get annoying quick, just call me Komaru k?

Best Girl: Understood Komaru

Moneybags: So it's either the Pop Star, the Detective or the Soldier......this is a average plebeian tv drama

Obsession: Y-yes it is M-master.

Gothic Bet: Ooh so even though Naegi says all 3, it's only one? Is there a chance for a harem?

FanFiction.Net: H-HAREM?! Master Naegi is so lucky!!!

11037: *sobbing more*

Techihiro: Wow Naegi is famous!

Moneybags: Oh please, that wimp is average, he's only the Ultimate Lucky Student after all, he has no talent....

Motorbike Time: "Several Girls are typing"

Hall Monitor: "Several Girls are typing"

Donutter: Sync?!?!

Buffcake: Hina, you are correct, that is gay

Old Friend: Ladies?

Best Girl: Already on it Maizono

Silent but Deadly: I'm already at the door....

Moneybags has gone offline

Silent but Deadly has gone offline

BB's Sis: Geez, u ladies are protective like Makoto is of me

Best Girl: He's best Boy after all

Old Friend: Agree

Obsession: H-Hey! W-What's gonna happen to M-Master?!

Donutter: I don't think we should get involved.....

Gothic Bet: 10 to Ikusaba

Despair: 20

11037: 50

Gothic Bet: Raised to 100

BB's Sis: This chat name fits the situation

Best Girl: You get used to it

FanFiction.Net: I should write a FanFiction about this!

Old Friend: Write about me and I'll get my lawyer

Best Girl: ^^^^^^^^

FanFiction.Net: ;-;

Hall Monitor has gone offline

Motorbike Time has gone offline

Donutter: Gay romance is in the air.

Buffcake: Could say the same about us

BB's Sis: and me and Toko

Obsessed: OMARU!

Donutter: :3

Despair: It was so despairly obvious

Obsessed: .....

Weed Man: Hey....guys......I see blood, am I tripping?

Best Girl: Most Likely

Old Friend: Don't worry Hiro

Donutter: Wait blood? Wait SHIT WE FORGOT IKUSABA IS WITH TOGAMI!

Despair: My Ugly Sis is probably putting that ego loser in his place >:)

Best Girl: For once I'm not going to investigate the murder if it happens

11037: Y?

Best Girl: He insulted Naegi, i call it Punishment Time

Despair: Ooh, I like the sound of that, I might use it.

Techihiro: Technically you already did....

Despair: Excuse me?!?!

Techihiro: Alternate Universes! My alter ego can look into them! One of them you put us into a killing game!

Despair: Damn sounds bloody!

Best Girl: Fujisaki, why are you giving the crazy despair chick ideas?!

Techihiro: Don't worry, the writer confirmed that Enoshima doesn't go that far

EmEGoddess: Yup, Enoshima is just a bitch ;)

Best Girl: Breaking the fourth wall I see? Great, well at least can you tell us who Naegi picks?!

EmEGoddess: You see i could do that, the audience already knows due to the tags, but eh u guys can figure out among yourselves, Peace out fuckers!

Best Girl: *sigh* Rude

Old Friend: :(

Best Boy has come online

Best Boy: WHY IS TOGAMI ALL BLOODY!

Best Girl: You're hallucinating Naegi

Best Boy: HES LITERALLY IN HIS ROOM BEAT UP!

Silent but Deadly has come online

Silent but Deadly: Naegi, you have taken drugs, don't worry I'll be there soon.

Best Boy: NO IKUSABA NO DJQNDIANEIABEIABXUW

Best Boy has gone offline

Gothic Bet: I think Naegi had a stroke.

FanFiction.Net: Master Naegi needs to go to bed post haste!

Silent But Deadly: Naegi is now in his bed sleeping.

Despair: You knocked him out didn't you Muku!

Silent but Deadly: *nods*

11037: Fucking hell

Buffcake: Maybe don't cause the little warrior to need a knockout next time Girls?

Best Girl: That's fair

Old Friend: Yeah

Silent but Deadly: Sure

Donutter: Could there be a chance Naegi likes all 3 NPS girls?

BB's Sis: Maybe, but I know defo he likes one

Obsessed: I bet it's Kirigiri

11037: I bet it's Maizono

Despair: I'm not even going to say

Techihiro: Me either

Weed Man: Bet Ikusaba

Gothic Bet: Well you lost

Silent but Deadly: ....

Best Girl: Ikusaba it's going to be alright

Old Friend: You guys made Ikusaba sad

Silent but Deadly has gone offline

Old Friend: I'm guessing no group chat this time

Best Girl: it's best to check on her

Donutter: and Naegi right?

Best Girl: Of course

Old Friend: Let's go, Kirigiri

Donutter: it's coming up to 18:30pm, let's all go off fellas

11037: fine

Everyone is Offline

\-------------------

21:00pm

Private Chat

Kyoko -> Makoto 

Kyoko: Naegi!

Makoto: Kiri, what's up?

Kyoko: Is ur head ok?

Makoto: Yeah, idk what even happened, it's like I have a bit of memory loss

Kyoko: ok noted

Makoto: Was that all u needed?

Kyoko: No, there's something else

Makoto: What Kiri?

Kyoko: I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer it ok?

Makoto: Erm.....ok?

Kyoko: Who do you like?

Makoto: ......

Kyoko: Tell me Naegi

Makoto: *sigh* I kinda like all 3

Kyoko: But?

Makoto: Promise you won't hate me?

Kyoko: Naegi, I care about you, I promise

Makoto: You

Kyoko: ?

Makoto: I....like u!

Kyoko: oh......

Makoto: Rlly? That's ur reaction?

Kyoko: I mean, with Komaru telling us it was down to me, Maizono and Ikusaba......

Makoto: You are the best Ultimate Detective after all

Kyoko: I'm the only one you know

Makoto: Right.....

Kyoko: Anyway, it makes sense, u did name me Best Girl after all

Makoto: Surprised it didn't give it away straight away

Kyoko: *chuckles*

Makoto: So.....

Kyoko: If u still like the other 3 tell me

Makoto: *nods*

Kyoko: I'll work something out

Makoto: huh?

Kyoko: I may be ur favourite, but I won't stop u if u like the other two

Makoto: :D

Kyoko: Just ask me out soon ok Makoto?

Makoto: 0-0 k.....K-Kyoko

Kyoko: pls don't pull a Fukawa

Makoto: Soz

Kyoko: Anyway, get some rest Makoto

Makoto: Instantly first name basis?

Kyoko: ;)

Makoto: alrighty then

Kyoko: <3

Makoto: u can be open when u want to huh?

Kyoko: Only if it's u, this side is urs only

Makoto: makes me feel special

Kyoko: cuz u are

Makoto: :3

Kyoko: now get some rest Makoto, we have school in the morning

Makoto: ok Kyoko.....love u too

Kyoko: thank you Makoto

2 people are offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NPS isn't updated regularly but instead irregularly, however Crimson Successor is going to be updated next!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like the nicknames? And if so what's your favourite and least favourite?
> 
> Do you guys like the fact there's a NPS? 
> 
> Don't worry more people will join it lmao


End file.
